<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Looks Like an Angel: Solid Snake x Reader by BarbieJeez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903845">He Looks Like an Angel: Solid Snake x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieJeez/pseuds/BarbieJeez'>BarbieJeez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieJeez/pseuds/BarbieJeez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake sleeping is a sight to behold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solid Snake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Looks Like an Angel: Solid Snake x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought about this in the middle of the night and almost cried thinking about this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David sleeping was a sight to behold. His face softened from his normal scowl to a more relaxed, peaceful face. His lips would part slightly when he mumbled and snored, his breath moving the hair on my face as he occasionally uttered my name. David's large, calloused hands would always find their way to my waist to pull me closer to him, my chest pressed against his and our legs tangled together as if he was keeping an eye on me even in his sleep. I would run my fingers through his hair and he would lazily open his eyes, grumbling something about not wanting to get up before resting his head in the crook of my neck, unknowingly leaving butterfly kisses on my collar bone as he dozed back off. He didn't think it himself, but when the morning sunlight touches his face and his coffee colored locks, he looks like an angel to me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>